


i will never disappear

by sophomore heretic (crescendi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendi/pseuds/sophomore%20heretic
Summary: “how is the experience of, for a lack of a better term, ghosthood, miss…?” izuru leans forward, almost imperceptibly.“ghosthood,”hajime mouths at komaeda, whose cheeks splotch with color as he ducks his head.“chiaki is fine,” she replies, feather-soft.





	i will never disappear

**Author's Note:**

> izuru+ghost solidarity: what are emotions

the four of them sit in a square. komaeda bites his nails (a nasty habit), nervousness consuming him, sitting hunched next to: chiaki, tangible but only just, just a pink-tinted ghost that flickers from time to time. her legs are folded under her. she’s the one that’s least affected by this situation. across from her is hajime, looking...outwardly concerned, but not to the extend of komaeda’s dread. he studies chiaki with his twin pools of brown. he sits cross-legged across from his brother, izuru, legs splayed out in front of him, long black hair combed neatly, hands folded in his lap. he studies chiaki with his analytical distance, the kind hajime has always strived so hard to achieve. he does not look in the slightest shaken that the proof of an afterlife is sitting diagonal from him. he is, in fact, the first one to speak after komaeda finishes telling them the series of events that led to the girl in sitting in hajime’s room.

“how is the experience of, for a lack of a better term, ghosthood, miss…?” izuru leans forward, almost imperceptibly.

_ “ghosthood,” _ hajime mouths at komaeda, whose cheeks splotch with color as he ducks his head.

“chiaki is fine,” she replies, feather-soft. her voice doesn’t come from her direction, exactly, but slightly to the left.

an evasion, izuru notes (assumes), but he nods his ascent with nothing more than a narrowing of the eyes.

she continues on, “it’s...hm. not unlike being alive. i’m a little more detached, i think.” she waves a hand. whenever she moves, she blurs, the afterimage of her spirit lingering a few seconds after the movement is complete. “when i was dormant, before komaeda woke me up, i was aware of the goings on of the arcade, but it was as if i was dreaming, you know? it didn’t feel--oh!” chiaki leans forward, eyes lighting up faintly rose. “it’s like when you’re reeeeeally tired, and you’re still in bed, and you’re still kind of dreaming, but at the same time you know what’s going on inside. does that make sense?”

komaeda’s head bobs up and down. hajime nods more tamely, brow furrowing. almost gentle: “i understand.”

izuru shifts in place. “what about your death?”

komaeda inhales sharply. hajime gasps through his teeth. in their heads, this is quite possibly the utmost offense question izuru could have asked.

but chiaki is unperturbed. “i was crushed to death,” she informs him calmly. then brief moment of discomfort pinches her face. “he hid my body in the floorboards.” the storm of her face clears again into bright neutrality.

“do you remember your killer?” this time, it’s hajime who asks, interested provoked, pushed forward by a gale of morbid curiosity.

chiaki purses her lips and shakes her head, hair a blurry frame 'round her cheeks.

komaeda’s eyes are blown wide, caught in the same wind as hajime. in the back of his mind, he thinks of his mystery books. “so we’ll have to solve your...murder?”

the word brews in the air between them.

chiaki opens her mouth, is silent for a moment, and then (at last) she says, “yes. i’d think i’d like that.”

a barely-suppressed grin twitches at the corner of komaeda’s mouth. “well…” he looks at the brothers, an apprehensive fidget in his hands. “would you like to see the arcade?”


End file.
